


The Joys of Parenting

by awesomeperson249534



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeperson249534/pseuds/awesomeperson249534
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots featuring Hades, Persephone and their daughter, Amaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Parenting

The Joys of Parenting

Hades was pacing anxiously outside his and his wife’s room. He gritted his teeth in frustration; he could hear Persephone’s pained screams from inside the room, and there was nothing he could do about it. Hades flinched internally; for once in his existence, the God of the Underworld felt completely and totally helpless. 

Suddenly, to his relief the screams stopped, and Hades turned his attention to the young midwife who was now standing at the door. “My lord,” she bowed her head before continuing, “Your wife wishes for you to see your child.” Hades nodded once, before hurrying into the room. The sight that greeted him was that of his wife, Persephone, lying on the bed, cradling a small bundle in her arms.

Warily, the God of the Underworld approached the two. To be honest, he was quite nervous about seeing his child for the first time; what if it didn’t like him? Pushing aside his fears, Hades stepped forward once more, only for Persephone to turn her head towards him, and smiled. His wife lifted the bundle, before smiling again, and speaking softly, “Here, Hades. Meet your daughter.”

Almost hesitantly, Hades reached his arms out to accept the young child into his arms. Hades’ first observation of his daughter, was that she bore a startling resemblance to him. Her obsidian black eyes explored his matching ones curiously, as Hades tentatively reached out a finger to touch his daughter’s short, glossy black hair. Mimicking her father, the young goddess reached out her hand to gently brush a lock of Hades’ hair out of his eyes.

Persephone watched the interaction with a knowing smile on her face; her daughter obviously loved her father, even within two minutes of meeting him. “What should we name her?” The goddess of Spring asked her husband. Hades thought for a minute, before replying, “What about Amaya?” Persephone nodded; Amaya meant ‘Night Rain’, so it suited the young raven-haired goddess. 

Hades furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before asking, “Why isn’t she crying?” Persephone looked at her daughter, before replying, “Because she’s strong; like her father.” Hades allowed a small smile onto his face, before asking again, “What will we do when you have to go back to the upper-world in five months?” Without skipping a beat, Persephone responded, “We’ll worry about that when the time comes. For now, let’s just focus on Amaya.” 

Hades nodded in agreement, before sitting down beside his wife, and carefully placing Amaya in her arms again. The young goddess had other ideas, though, as she let out a small noise of protest, and gazed up at her father with pleadingly. Hades’ eyes softened, as he took the baby into his arms again, and watched as she yawned softly, and closed her eyes.

Persephone smiled softly, as she laid her head down on the pillow, and welcomed sleep’s embrace.


End file.
